Maurice at Peace/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Alice's Office Phil is sitting at Alice's desk and is typing on Alice's computer while Mason sits on a copier behind Phil, drinking out of a paper cup. They are watching a funny video of an animated kitten jumping on small purple balls and mewing. Phil signs "LOL" Mason: (chuckling) Oh, yes. LOL indeed! (laughs) The phone rings, scaring Mason, who jumps behind the computer monitor. A fax comes out of the copier, which Phil takes and reads. Mason: What is-? Scene II: Penguin HQ Zoom in on a piece of paper with pictures of tropical flowers and the words: "MAURICE, you have only 24 hours to live..." The rest of the fax is cut off and smeared. Phil and Mason are showing this to the penguins. Skipper: And you're certain of this? Mason: (handing the flyer to Kowalski) I'm afraid so. This came straight from Alice's office. It says he has something called...'Ophuolosaiga'. Skipper: Hmm. Exotic and hard to pronounce. I don't like it. Kowalski: (looking at the flyer with an eye loupe) Skipper, the document appears to be authentic. (licks the paper) Yes, without a doubt, it's paper. Skipper: Well, let's not jump to conclusions on incomplete facts, or fax paper. Remember what happened to Manfredi and Johnson. Kowalski: The order was to smother them with affection. Private: (shakes his head sadly) Only heard the first half. Skipper: And that's why we double-check. Scene III: Outside Alice's Office Window Kowalski pops out of the grass wearing a sound magnifying device. The other penguins stand below her window. Alice: (talking on the phone) It's kind of hard to read. Something about Maurice only having twenty-four hours left..." Kowalski gasps. Kowalski: Skipper! It's true. Maurice only has until tomorrow morning...to live! Scene IV: Zoovenier Gift Shop All the zoo animals are inside. Skipper: (to the crowd) Get out your handkerchiefs, people. King Julien: (pushing through the animals) (angrily) Hey, wait! Wait for me! What is being so important, and why did I have to find some busy-ness to keep Maurice away? (chuckling) I sent him to the park... to gather walnuts... (laughing) and I am hating walnuts, so, he's gonna be in so much trouble when he returns! (laughs, sighs happily) It's gonna be great. Skipper: Take a seat, Ringtail! We've got some bad news. Kowalski: (looking at the flyer he is holding) It appears that Maurice has... (messing the word up) Tofubowlasagway Private: And he only has until tomorrow morning! King Julien: Until what exactly? Pantomiming dying, Rico makes choking sounds and falls onto his back, tongue hanging out, next to Mort. Mort: (crying) WAAAH! King Julien: (crying, falls to his knees) No! It cannot be! I cannot lose my bestest friend in the whole wide world! (pounds the ground with his fists) Skipper: (in disbelief) Best friend?! But you're always- King Julien: (suddenly not crying, next to Skipper) Always what? Ordering him around and beratifying him? (pokes Skipper in the chest) You know nothing about the subtleties of friendship. (turns away, then starts crying again and throws himself at Skipper and hugs him) You've got to do something! Skipper: (prying Kind Julien off of him) Sorry, Ringtail. The Grim Reaper is one foe I can't fight. (nervously) He's got no face! It freaks me out! Kowalski: Well, someone's going to have to tell Maurice. Private: Can we avoid the call for volunteers that always ends up being me? Marlene: Whoa, whoa, why does he have to know? Why don't we all just make sure that Maurice's last day is the best he's ever had? Skipper: Marlene, that's a brilliant idea. Scene V: Lemur Habitat King Julien is sitting on his throne while Mort fans him when Maurice returns, arms full of walnuts. Julien jumps down from his throne and takes the walnuts from Maurice. He attempts cheerfulness. King Julien: Maurice! Here, let me help you. (eats a walnut) So, how was your day? (makes a face then spits the walnut out all over Maurice) (shudders) Walnuts... (drops the walnuts on Mort) Mort: Thank you! Maurice: But King Julien, you sent me out to get those walnuts! King Julien: Yeah, you know when you love something and hate it at the same time? Maurice: No. Mort: (still under the walnuts) I do! King Julien: (sitting Maurice in his throne) Well, I would love (and hate) ''for you to be comfortable, so sit upon my throne! ''King Julien starts to fan him, but gets tired. Julien sticks the fan in the pile of walnuts and sits down, then turns to Mort. King Julien: Here, you do it; I'm tired. The fan starts to move within the pile of walnuts Maurice: What's going on? (nervous) Am I in trouble? King Julien: Trouble?! Julien starts to cry, then stops himself, trying to be cheerful. King Julien: No! Can't two buddies just be... hangin' out, man? Maurice: Buddies! Julien pulls Maurice off the throne and hugs him. King Julien:Yeah, you know... Julien gives Maurice a noogie. King Julien: Buddies! Come on! Let's go toss the old... (thinks) coconut around...like the old times! (dashes off-screen) Maurice: (suspicious) ''You and I have never tossed a coconut or anything anywhere. ''King Julien drags a coconut on-screen then tosses it. It goes over the wall of their habitat and into the gorilla's habitat, hitting Bada in the head while he is eating a banana and knocking Bing off a rock. '' '''Bada': (punching his hand, angrily) Oh, that did not just happen... Bing: (getting up) It's go time! Bada and Bing look over their wall at the lemurs in their habitat. '' '''Bada': Who's throwing coconuts over here?! King Julien points at Maurice. The gorillas look at each other, then Bada grabs Maurice by the head and pulls him into their habitat. Mort walks over to King Julien. '' '''King Julien': (sighs with relief then chuckles) That was close. (pauses, scared) Oh no! What have I done? Scene VI: Gorilla Habitat / Lemur Habitat King Julien jumps on the dividing wall between the habitats. '' '''King Julien': Do not be pounding on my doom-ed buddy. Uh, do it to (holding Mort out to them by the head) ya know, Mort instead! Mort: (chuckles nervously) Please don't. The gorillas are pushing Maurice on their tire swing. '' '''Bada': Yo, we ain't poundin' nobody. Bing: We're just havin' fun with our good friend, Maurice. Maurice: (confused, to King Julien) What was that 'doom-ed' part you were saying back there? Bing: (stopping the tire swing, to Maurice) Have a banana! Have two! They're full of potassium and what-not. Bing squeezes the bananas, which fly out of their peels and into Maurice's mouth, knocking him off the swing. '' '''Maurice': (shakes the bananas out of his mouth) Look, fellas. I don't want to be ungrateful. I just wanna relax. Burt picks Maurice up by the head with his trunk. '' '''Burt': Hey, Maurice, lemme carry you home! Burt places Maurice in his habitat but inadvertently gets elephant mucus all over him. Maurice shakes himself off, then looks up at the wall to see Joey, Marlene, Burt, Bada, and Bing peering over the wall at him. Mort walks up looking sad. '' '''Maurice': (whispering to Mort) What is wrong with everyone? Why are they all acting so nice... and creepy? Mort: (sadly) ''Maybe they know you're going to die... ''(gasps, pretending to be cheerful) your hair! I mean, uh, dye your hair. Maurice: (confused) ''Yes! I mean- no. I mean- w-what? Scene VII: Penguin Habitat ''Through Kowalski's binoculars: Maurice is trying to walk across his habitat but King Julien and Mort keep sneaking behind him. First, he turns around and King Julien and Mort flinch. Maurice starts walking (King Julien and Mort start following him again), then he turns around and starts yelling at them (though we cannot hear them). Private: Skipper, I wish there was something we could do for Maurice. Skipper: I know, Private, I know. Rico groans disappointedly. Kowalski jumps in excitedly holding the original flyer. Kowalski: (talking quickly) I was just talking to Phil and Mason. We may have found a cure for 'Ol-rutabega' (mispronounced).'' (points at an image of a tropica; flower on the flyer)'' This flower, the Dendrobium Orchid, it must be the cure! Skipper: Alright, where can we find one of these tropical beauties? Rico turns and notices a billboard that reads, "Vlad's Florist - Dendrobium Orchids in stock!" with a large flower that matches the one on Kowalski's flyer. He points to it. Rico: Oh, oh! (starts gesturing animatedly at the billboard) Kowalski: (oblivious) Uh, tough to say. They're found throughout the Phillipines, Borneo, Australia, New Guinea... Rico gives up. Private: (worriedly) We would never get there in time! Rico jumps on the zoo's wall next to the billboard and gestures wildly again. The other penguins ignore him. Rico: Right over here! Right over here! Rico uses a gun with an extendable arm to grab Skipper by the head and maneuver him so that he is looking at the billboard. Kowalski and Private also look at the billboard. Kowalski: The orchid! Private: It's at the florist shop! Skipper: Huh, who'da thunk it? Scene VIII: Lemur Habitat Maurice tiptoes to his reclining chair, looking around furtively. Seeing no one, he leaps for his chair and lands in it. King Julien, who was hiding in an umbrella next to the chair, pops out. King Julien: Heeey... I am peeking your boo! Annoyed, Maurice picks up a coconut with a straw and decorative umbrella and takes a sip. Mort's head pops out of the coconut. Mort: (cheerfully) Hello! Maurice throws Mort aside. Maurice: (angrily) Stop it! I just wanna be left alone! (getting out of the chair) Everyone's so- King Julien: (appearing beside Maurice and poking him in the chest) Touchy? (pinches his cheeks) Mushy? (pushes him back down) Royal? No. That last one would just be me... (snaps) Mort arrives holding up a large platter of fruit. Mort: Snack? King Julien: Uh, checkers! (whipping out a checkers board with a yoyo, a small shoe, an ace, a screwdriver, a peanut, a game piece, and two die on it) '' I didn't know how it should be, see!(?)'' Maurice: Whoa! (as King Julien grabs him by one foot) King Julien: How about a footsie rub, huh? (flips Maurice in the air, then catches him by the head) or maybe (taking off his crown and putting it on Maurice's head) you'd like to wear the royal crown! Maurice: (angrily) ''You're buggin' me to death! '''King Julien': (worriedly, to Mort) Mort! You should know better than to do the bugging! (whispering) To death! Mort: (whispering) But I did not do the d- word! King Julien: (laughing nervously) Ha! (putting Maurice in his throne) Is this not the best day you've ever had? (sadly) ''In your whole...short...miserable... ''(cheerfully, poking Maurice amiably) uh, happy...life? Maurice: My wh- King Julien stuffs a pineapple in his mouth. Maurice sighs. Scene IX: In Front of Vlad's Florist Shop The penguins slide up to the wall of the florist shop. Kowalski looks in the window. Kowalski: Target in sight, Skipper! Skipper: Attack stack, me! The penguins stand on one another's shoulders and walk to the door. Private, who is on top, tries the door handle. Private: It's locked! The penguins get off each other's shoulders. Skipper looks through the mail slot Skipper: Private, looks like you'll get your chance to volunteer after all! Private sighs. The penguins create a slingshot with an elastic and a bucket with Private in it. All the penguins except Private are wearing helmets. Kowalski and Rico move Private to the left and right according to Skipper's instructions. He gestures and Kowalski and Rico let go of the bucket, flinging Private face first into the mail slot. Only his beak goes through. Private: I believe I now know why 'volunteers' ends in 'tears'. Scene X: In Front of Vlad's Florist Shop Kowalski is on Rico's shoulders (who is on top of Private) by the door of the shop, listening to the lock with a stethoscope. He tosses the stethoscope aside and holds out his flipper. Rico coughs up a fish skeleton, which Kowalski uses as a key. It disintegrates in the lock. Kowalski groans Kowalski: This place is impenetrable! Skipper: Kowalski, more options, less excuses! Skipper thinks for a moment. Skipper: (pensively) Hmm. Skipper looks up at the shops roof. Scene XI: Lemur Habitat Maurice eats an apple happily on King Julien's throne, wearing his crown. Maurice: I gotta admit, this is pretty nice. King Julien holding a fruit platter, holds out a banana." '' '''King Julien': So, then you might say that this is the best day of your life. Maurice: Sure, OK. (takes the banana) But this throne is a little hard when you sit on it for long. King Juien snaps. Mort drops is fan, dashes off-screen , and comes back carrying three pillows. Mort: I bring the pillows! King Julien: (lifting Maurice up by the head) Here! Here's some cushy for the tushy! (places a pillow under Maurice and sits him back down) Maurice: No, that's not what I'm talkin' about. What I need is- King Julien: More pillows! Scene XII: Lemur Habitat Maurice is sitting precariously on a stack of many pillows that seats him high in the air." '' '''King Julien': (yelling so Maurice can hear him) Comfy now?! Maurice: (nervously) Yeah! Dandy! Please stop! King Julien: (sighs, to Mort) That there (makes air-quotes) "working" was hard. King Julien flops down by his throne, jarring it and knocking over the stack of pillows, sending Maurice falling into a pool of water, maybe Marlene's or the penguins' habitat. Maurice: WAAAH! King Julien: Uh, what was that splishy-splash sound? Scene XIII: On the Roof of Vlad's Florist Shop Cool spy music plays. Kowalski dons a helmet (colander) with goggles and ties a rope around his waist. Rico opens the window on the roof and Kowalski is lowered into the shop. Kowalski: Right on target. Steady. Stead-y... Kowalski brushes his beak against a flower, then sneezes, propelling himself into a cactus. He sneezes again, into another cactus. This happens four more times. The other three penguins, holding on to the rope, wince every time Kowalski cries out. Skipper: Man down! (to the other two) Pull him out of there! They pull Kowalski out of the shop and back onto the roof. Kowalski: The security around that orchid is insidious! The other three penguins stare at him in shock and Skipper covers Private's eyes. Kowalski: (nervously) Why are you staring at me with your beaks frozen in sickly grimace? Kowalski looks down to see that from the neck down, he is covered in pieces of cacti. Zoom out to the rooftop while Kowalski screams loudly enough to scare some birds from another rooftop. '' Scene XIV: Lemur Habitat ''Maurice climbs back up to where King Julien and Mort are standing at the bottom of King Julien's throne. Maurice: (angrily) OK. I've had enough of this! I wanna go to bed! I'm dead tired! King Julien: (worriedly) No! Do not be saying that! No sleeping or lying down of any sort! 'Specially not the (whispering to Mort) dead (to Maurice) sort... (gestures to Mort who dashes off-screen, then returns with a boombox and starts music) Y-y-you need to be shaking your groovy thing! (starts shaking his butt to the music) Maurice: (incredulously) Are you kidding-?! King Julien picks Maurice up by the head and places him next to him. King Julien: (angrily) Be shutting up and getting down! Maurice groans and starts dancing half-heartedly. King Julien and Mort also dance. Scene XV: In Front of Vlad's Florist Shop The penguins jump into an excavator and start up the engine. Kowalski: Ready for Operation Corsage! Skipper: Then let's go to the prom! Kowalski pushes a level down. The excavator rotates. Kowalski pushes down another lever and a claw-like attachment breaks through the roof of the florist shop. Through binoculars, we see the claw is directly above a potted Dendrobium Orchid." '' '''Skipper': Nailed it! Now just a litte - back - to the left - right- up- down... Kowalski keeps pulling levers but keeps missing the target. Rico is eating popcorn. Private looks at them and sighs. He gets out of the excavator. Skipper: No! Your other down! Private belly slides to the Dendrobium Orchid, still untouched, narrowly avoiding the swinging claw. He grabs the plant off of a table and slides back to the penguins. The other penguins are oblivious. Skipper: Maybe a curlycue... Private: Skipper, we've got it! Skipper: Good work, Private! Kowalski: (annoyed) Fine, do it the easy way... (crosses his arms and scoffs) Scene XVI: Lemur Habitat (The Next Morning) King Julien, Maurice, and Mort are dancing tiredly. King Julien: (tiredly) Wake- wake that booty! Maurice: (tiredly) I can't... I just can't! King Julien: (worriedly) Yes, you can, Maurice! (twirls Maurice around) The beat won't stop so neither should- The music stops as Maurice collapses from exhaustion and falls flat on his face, groaning softly. King Julien and Mort stare at him. King Julien and Mort: You! (breaks off into crying) King Julien throws himself onto Maurice. King Julien: (hysterical) Why?! He had so much to live for! Look at him! (grabs Maurice's butt and shakes it) He had so much more booty-shaking to do! (sobs some more) So much more (?) and doing things for me! The penguins are there with the orchid, but seeing it that it is too late, look sad. Kowalski: We're too late... (breaks off into crying) Maurice snores. King Julien: (gasps) He's still breathing! Quite loudly... He grabs the orchid from Private and stuffs the whole thing, pot included, into Maurice's mouth. Maurice sits up, coughing and surprised, and spits out the flower. Maurice: (angrily) OK! (pushing King Julien away from him) I've had it! Everyone's been buggin' me all day and keepin' me up all night! I'm fed up! (hysterical) What's going on?! (starts rambling) Skipper: (holding out the original flyer) Look, mammal. This document addressed to you informed us that you were dying of (mispronounced) Awful-saliva. Kowalski: Your one hope was the Dendrobium Orchid! Maurice: (incredulous) What? Skipper: No need to thank us. All in a night's work. Alice: (from outside the lemur habitat) Maurice! Everyone turns, then peers over the wall of the lemurs' habitat. Alice toward a guy loading soft pretzels into a cart and turns when he sees her. Alice is holding out the same flyer that the penguins have. Alice: Another junk fax came for you. (reads the flyer) 'Maurice, you have only 24 hours to live... (rolls her eyes) the life of your dreams on the island of Ophuolosaiga.' Maurice the Human: (holding up a soft pretzel on tongs) Hey! That's the home of the Dendrobium Orchid! (leans against his cart pensively) Alice throws the crumpled up flyer at him, hitting him in the forehead. Alice: Whatever. All of the animals peering over the wall: Oh! Maurice the Human looks over the wall at the same time the animals duck down. He scratches his head. King Julien: (relieved) Oh! Thank goodness you are being OK! (hugs Maurice) I was so worried! (contemplates something) I was so- (pushes Maurice away, angrily) catering to your every need! I fed you all my yummies! (grabs his pile of walnuts) Even my walnuts! (eats one then spits it out, making a face) And you, you were the one who got me these (drops the pile on Mort) for hating them! Maurice: You thought I only had 24 hours to live?! King Julien: (angrily, picks up two walnuts) Yes, and now I am only giving you 24 hours to live after what you put me through! King Julien throws the walnuts at Maurice, then chases him. Private: So it was all a misunderstanding! Kowalski: The best kind of misunderstanding: fueled by tragedy but loaded with hijinks! Skipper: Ah well. On the bright side, Rico's set for the prom! Cuts to Rico, who places the Dendrobium Orchid in his doll's hair, is wearing a bowtie, winks, and sings to her (albeit without any words) ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts